


It's all over

by Atlas_the_Author



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (totally heard of), Angst, Death, ML Angst Week, Other, major character death in the first chapter?, unheard of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlas_the_Author/pseuds/Atlas_the_Author
Summary: The battle against Hawkmoth took turns no one expected. Paris will be shaken to its very core in the aftermath of a bloody confrontation and as the dust clears they'll have to learn how to pick up whatever pieces are left and move on.





	1. Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first of 7 chapters in my ML angst week special! (What's that? I haven't even finished writing chapter two? W-well obviously that's because of shut up!) I hope you all enjoy reading this, and please let me know what you think down in the comments section. have a good week!

“Ladybug, come on, you need to get out of here!” Chat Noir screamed while swatting a swarm of butterflies out of his face. The amassing butterflies which kept them locked into an arena with Hawkmoth fluttered so forcefully and so loudly that his voice could only barely reach her. 

“Chat, we may not get another chance! Hawkmoth is right here-” Ladybug rolled out of the way of a cluster of butterflies, “And I refuse to let this slip away, not after what he’s done to Paris!” Chat knew his lady had a point. Even within the small space Hawkmoth had created to act as a cage, the ruins of the Eiffel tower, which had fallen as part of Hawkmoth’s entrance, could still poke through, and smaller scraps littered their battlefield. Still, Chat Noir was determined to keep Ladybug out of harm's way, even if it meant retreating.

“Your lucky charm didn’t work, Ladybug! Just help me punch a hole in these butterflies and we can escape, you don’t have much time!” Chat Noir looked around to find any type of opening but only found the same, shifting walls of butterflies, and Hawkmoth standing across from them, guarded behind a shield of the insects he controlled.

“You should listen to your cat, Ladybug.” Hawkmoth chuckled, “Unless, of course, you’d rather I take your miraculous right now.” Hawkmoth waved his cane, sending a new swarm of butterflies towards the heroes. Ladybug was in a loop, constantly dodging swarms or trying to purify the darkened Akuma, only to have them return to Hawkmoth and become reinfected with his dark energy. On one of her rolls, she tripped over herself and landed with a hard thud.

“Ladybug!” Chat Noir jumped past a smaller cluster of butterflies and raced over to Ladybug’s side. He ran as quickly as he could, arriving at Ladybug’s side and putting himself under her arm to support her as he helped her stand. “There’s no other option. We have to go, NOW!”

“And just when the fun was only beginning? I don’t think so.” Hawkmoth flung out his cane and the cage of butterflies dispersed from around them. The butterflies converged into a single mass under a massive piece of metal from the Eiffel tower and lifted it off the ground. Before Chat Noir could turn and run he felt himself separate Ladybug and fall to the ground. Just when he could look up and see Ladybug mouth something to him, the girder from the tower crashed into her.

And time slowed to a halt.

It felt like Chat Noir could take in every single detail about that moment. The way Ladybug’s mouth moved so slowly, the tears in her eyes, the blur of the girder as it approached, the sound of Ladybug’s body cracking and twisting into painful, unnatural angles. Everything about that single moment of time burned into Chat Noir’s mind, and he doubted that it would ever leave him.

Time sped up again.

Ladybug was thrown back, lost under the girder as crashed into a larger section of the ruined tower. Chat’s throat ran dry and when he screamed out to her he couldn’t produce any noise. He wanted to run to Ladybug and see that she was really ok. That the suit was indestructible and she was fine but he wouldn’t move. His body felt frozen and it stayed that way until Hawkmoth decided to open his mouth,

“What a shame. I was hoping to crush the both of you but it seems I only managed to squash a pesky bug. Oh well, there’s always time to try again.” As Hawkmoth taunted Chat he made his way closer towards the place that Ladybug lay dying so he could take her miraculous. Chat Noir’s body went from frozen solid to burning in a matter of seconds, and he let out a visceral, guttural scream.

“HAWKMOTH!” Chat Noir was on his feet running at Hawkmoth with his staff extended outwards. Hawkmoth blocked his first few attacks but soon found himself overpowered and his weapon tossed aside. Chat Noir used the opening to grab at Hawkmoth’s throat with his left hand, easily lifting him off the ground. “You fucking MONSTER!” Chat’s grip tightened, “Do you understand what you’ve done!? You fucking KILLED HER!” Chat Noir didn’t stop his tears, they flowed freely, clogging up his vision while everything in him screamed to make Hawkmoth pay. “She was just someone trying to do her best in the world. She wanted to keep Paris safe from monsters like you! Hell, she even felt YOU could be saved if she tried hard enough, and now look at her! She’s gone. You killed her… and I’ll do the same to you!” Chat Noir dropped Hawkmoth to the ground. The man hacked and coughed trying to catch his breath.

With a scream of cataclysm, Cat Noir plunged his claw into Hawkmoth’s chest. The unstoppable destructive power ate away at Hawkmoth’s suit, and then at his skin, leaving horrid black lines tracing the man’s veins. Chat screamed at Hawkmoth’s seizing, dying corpse. His agony clear in every syllable he let out. As the suit began to fade around him Hawkmoth gurgled out a strangled, painful cry and let out a final breath before the whole suit gave way.

For the second time that day, Chat Noir was paralyzed.

He and Ladybug had always theorized on Hawkmoth’s identity. The two would spend quiet nights on patrol just discussing what would happen when they found him and who he was. They had run through almost every adult they knew and never really connected any dots. They couldn’t think of a motive, nothing led back to a reasonable lead. But now the man behind the mask was staring Chat Noir in the face with cold, dead eyes. And a corpse ravaged by cataclysm’s power.

Chat Noir felt bile rising in his throat before he could stop it. He retched uncontrollably at the sight of what he had done. The man before him wasn’t as faceless as he thought he would be. He wasn’t some strange madman hellbent on dominating the world. Hawkmoth, the villain that had just destroyed the Eiffel tower was Chat’s father. He was Gabriel Agreste

And Chat Noir’s father had just killed Ladybug.

Chat pulled back from his father’s corpse after taking the butterfly brooch off his chest. He stuffed the miraculous into a pocket and turned away. He couldn’t stand looking at the scarred, black veins running through his body, or the still rotting flesh around the wound in his chest. He wasn’t going to forget that cold, lifeless stare in what was left of his decaying eyes. He had to get to Ladybug first, then he could deal with what he did.

Chat limped over to where Ladybug laid. If he thought Gabriel’s corpse was awful, Ladybug’s was somehow worse. Chat’s first thought was that she resembled a child’s broken action figure or doll that was all chewed up by the family dog. He could almost vomit again at the sight of her mangled red and black spots.

Wait. When he killed his- Hawkmoth. His transformation dropped immediately. Why didn’t hers-

A light coughing broke Chat from his thoughts and his eyes immediately focusing on the almost unnoticeable movement of Ladybug’s head.

“LADYBUG!” Chat screamed, “Oh my god you’re still alive. Why? Why did you do that?” Tears pricked against his eyes again, and once more he let them flow.

“C-chat?” Ladybug’s voice was so weak that Chat was sure he could only hear her thanks to his miraculous’ advanced hearing. “You’re ok… good.”

“My lady…”

“Please…” Ladybug stopped him. “Just, don’t s-say… a-anyth-thing.” blood began to leak from Ladybug’s lips. “Tikki can’t… hold for much longer.”

“Just tell me why. That’s all I want to know. Why did you let yourself get hurt like this? You’re going to die and I don’t understand!”

“M-m-minou.” Ladybug was growing weaker. Her magic was wearing thin. “You don’t… remember the o-other time…” Ladybug swallowed hard. “Timeline… What Chrono girl did t-to you…”

“Tell me…” Chat Noir’s voice cracked. “Please.” Sirens were sounding all over the city now. It wouldn’t be long before people returned to the scene of the fight. He had to hurry.

“You… you j-jumped in front of her attacks.” Ladybug tried to lift her arm. It only elicited a scream of pain. “You died… to protect me… I w-was so angry. I… chased h-her back in t-time. And we defeated her be… before she could d-do it again.” Chat Noir held Ladybug’s head now, cradling it with extra care to give her as much comfort as he could.

“E-ever since then… I vowed... to protect you.” Ladybug rested against his touch. Breathing in sharply for what was likely the last time. “And I did… you’re still here.” she went limp.

“Ladybug? LADYBUG!” Chat Noir shook her gently. Not a peep. “No, please don’t go. Don’t leave me yet. I never-” A flash of bright pink stabbed at his eyes, causing him to recoil. As he opened them again, he first noticed a small red creature floating in front of him.

“Chat… I’m sorry.” The small creature said. It fainted soon after. And Chat rushed to catch it. His own transformation ran out soon after and it was as if all the weight of the situation fully hit him. 

“Kid.” Plagg sounded so… detached. It was almost unreal. “I know you’re not gonna like this, but you have to get her earrings.” Adrien’s eyes blew open. He stared at Plagg and then drifted to where Ladybug was. Or rather, who the girl under the mask was.

Adrien couldn’t handle it anymore. First, his mortal enemy turned out to be his father, the father he had slain in a fit of rage, and now Ladybug- his lady, his bugaboo, his love- wasn’t with him anymore.

Now it was his classmate, his friend, his… well, he didn’t honestly know. But he knew it was her.

Marinette Dupain Cheng.

“God… no…” Adrien reached out weakly with his free hand and touched her face. The contact was still slightly warm. It was real. Marinette was Ladybug, Marinette had just saved his life. Marinette was dead. It was all too much for him to take in at once, but luckily (or unluckily, depending on your view) Plagg was there to keep him focused.

“Adrien… the earrings.” plagg reminded Adrien of hs goal. Even if he didn’t want to hear it.

“Right... “ Adrien nestled the Ladybug kwami safely in his shirt pocket and then wrapped both hands around the miraculous in Marinette's ears. He gave them a quick tug and was surprised to feel them come out so easily. Like they hadn’t even been attached. He also noted that the weight in his pocket was gone, and was shocked to see the kwami had disappeared.

“Plagg, what- where did she go?” Adrien looked around frantically before Plagg placed a small paw on his cheek and stopped him

“The miraculous were removed and their chosen is gone. She’s been resealed into the miraculous and she’ll stay that way until someone activates the earrings again.” Plagg was so cold, so matter-of-fact. “And her name is Tikki. By the way.”

“What…” Adrien stared at the now black earrings in his hands. “What do we do now?”

“We have to take them back to master Fu. along with the butterfly miraculous from Hawkmoth.” Plagg flew into Adrien’s shirt pocket and told him how to find Master Fu. With one last look at the ruins around him. Adrien picked himself up off the ground and started walking in the direction Plagg pointed him. The sirens grew louder. It would only be a matter of time until they found her. That would come later. Right now he only needed to find Fu. And get answers.


	2. Toxic Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dust is settling but there is work to be done. Chat Noir has to visit the guardian and tell him what happened and figure out what to do now that Hawkmoth is defeated, and ladybug is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ML angst week didn't really pan out but who was I really trying to fool by saying I could get out a chapter per day?
> 
> Anywho, here's chapter 2. Enjoy, and please leave kudos and comments telling me what you think

Adrien slowly pushed the door to the masseuse shop open. It took him over an hour to find the place Plagg had mentioned and the sun was beginning to set. With that in mind, Adrien was sure he was in the wrong place. The unassuming little business gave off an odd vibe to him. Was this really the place that the guardian lived in? Maybe plagg was just confused.

“Hello?” Adrien called out to the empty shop. A full minute passed with no response and Adrien began to believe that he really was in the wrong place. He sighed, looked down at the earrings in his hands. The fact that not even an hour ago they had been right where they should have been with Ladybug… with Marinette…

No. Adrien had to shake it out of him. If all he thought about was her, or his father, he’d only breakdown. He had a job to do and he didn’t come all this way just to fail now.

“I was wondering when you’d come. Chat Noir.” Adrien turned around hastily. He stuffed the earrings into his pocket and tried to look as inconspicuous as possible.

I don't know what you-” Adrien stopped short as his eyes met with that of an old man in a Hawaiian shirt. A familiar Hawaiian shirt. “...you.”

“We have much to discuss.” Master Fu pushed aside an adjacent door, leading to a back room. “ we can do so here, but would you mind switching the sign to ‘closed' so that we aren't disturbed?”

Adrien did as asked. Before he followed Fu into the back of the shop, Adrien reached into his inner shirt pocket and stroked Plagg’s head with his thumb and then reached into his jeans pocket to thumb at the earrings. After, he walked into the back room and took in the sight of Fu sitting beside a small table with a tea set and a covered silver platter along with a small, green, undeniably kwami-like creature with its own small teacup.

“Come and sit Chat Noir. I also prepared camembert for Plagg. It's been some time now since he's been here but I always have snacks on hand.” Master Fu opened the platter to reveal a large stack of cheese. Plagg poked his head out and slowly hovered over to the table before sitting down at the platter and beginning to eat the camembert. Adrien followed suit and took his place across from Master Fu. Fu handed him a cup of tea, which Adrien reluctantly accepted

“So…” Adrien tried to start a conversation, “You’re the guardian.” It wasn’t a question. It was more of a confirmation for Adrien’s sake.

“That would be correct. My name is Fu, and I have been guarding these miraculous for over 100 years.” Master Fu lowered his teacup and stared at Adrien to discern the reaction he’d have. Adrien wouldn’t look up from the tea he was holding.

“And you were the one who…” Adrien choked back a sob. He wasn’t going to break yet. “Who gave Mari- I mean Ladybug- and I our powers.” Adrien put his cup down. Not trusting himself to hold it steady enough to drink just yet. Near another edge of the table. Plagg and Wayzz seemed to be sitting in total silence, their eyes closed but still facing one another. Adrien assumed that it might have just been something kwami do to connect with one another.

“Yes. The day Hawkmoth revealed himself, I could not hope to fight against him.” master Fu stood up and walked over to an old record player that Adrien had only noticed in passing upon entering the room. “So I made a decision to active the ladybug and Chat Noir miraculous. Hoping to find worthy heirs to their titles that were strong enough to stop him. I believe I made the right choice.” This got Adrien’s attention. The blonde looked at Master Fu. locking eyes with the old man in a way that sent a cryptic message. Confusion, pain, anger? It was all there but not individually.

“You knew from the start then.” Adrien’s voice was accusatory. “About mine and Marinette’s situations, our lives, our relationships.” it was like a lightbulb went off in his head at that moment but the light behind his eyes seemed to dim. “You knew about Hawkmoth…”

“Come again?” Master Fu refilled his and Wayzz’ tea cups while Plagg finished the last of his camembert and floated back to Adrien’s side.

“Don’t act dumb!” Adrien snapped. He clutched the brooch in his pocket before pulling it out and slamming it on the table. The tea spilled from its cups and Wayzz flew up from the table in surprise. “Hawkmoth. Did you know who he was this whole time? That you were putting the son against his father!?” 

“Chat Noir-”

“NO!” Adrien stood up, ripped off his ring and tossed it at Master Fu, who caught it with no effort. Then he took the earrings out of his pocket and threw them as well to the same effect. “Don’t call me by that name anymore. Don’t call Marinette Ladybug and don’t call my father Hawkmoth. That isn’t who we are and besides that... “ Adrien slumped his shoulders, hung his head and balled his fists. His body shook with sobs that he wouldn’t let out. “I don’t deserve that title anymore. I don’t deserve to be a hero, not when I failed at the only time it really mattered.” Wayzz flew over to Adrien, getting right in the center of his field of vision to make sure he was seen.

“Adrien please calm down for a moment and listen.” Wayzz was stern and held Adrien’s gaze. “The Butterfly Miraculous, along with the Peacock Miraculous, have been lost to Master Fu for almost two centuries.” something in Adrien’s expression changed. He didn’t let up or soften but Wayzz new how to sense even the smallest changes. “The previous Guardian was murdered and the miraculous stolen. It was only because of Master Fu’s intervention during the attack that the assailant only got away with those two and not stronger ones like yours or Miss Dupain-cheng’s.” that was the straw. Adrien’s anger and resolve to stay angry began to crack. He sat back down and didn’t respond.

Master Fu stood, taking the ring off of the table where he had left it. He knelt before the distraught blond and forced the ring into his palm before wrapping Adrien’s fingers around it. 

“Adrien.” Fu used his real name, making sure to emphasize it. “What has happened tonight was never my intention when choosing you and Miss Dupain Cheng for the roles of Paris’ protectors. Back on that day, even Wayzz expressed concern about the decision but I assured him to have faith. That you two were perfect for one another and that things would be ok. I was so very wrong and that regret will be something I carry for however longer I live.” Adrien wasn’t so far away in his own thoughts anymore and with the residual effects of his miraculous he heard Fu make mention of people named “Felix and Bridgette” but what that meant he didn’t know.

“Even after what has happened today. I do believe that you are deserving of that ring. And no matter if you believe or not, that choice is out of both of our hands. Now put the ring back on and go out into the world. Chat Noir will be needed again not just to defend Paris and perhaps even the world but the people of this city still need him... even if he is without a ladybug by his side.” master Fu gave Adrien a hug. A genuine, honest hug meant for comfort and it occurred to Adrien that he had forgotten the feeling. He welcomed it warmly and embraced the old master in return. Two two separated. Adrien stared at the ring lying dormant in his palm as Master Fu took the two miraculous on the table and returned them to their places in the compartment inside his record player.

‘Then this is it.’ Adrien thought, ‘Chat Noir’s not gone just yet.’ As Adrien reaffirmed the feeling in his heart, his ring began to shine and plagg reemerged from the light, shaking himself out and immediately rushing to Adrien’s face and slapping him. For such a tiny creature he did pack a punch.

“Kid do not EVER do that to me again. Do you hear me!?” Plagg screamed at Adrien so suddenly that the boy nearly fell over. “I have seen too many chosen disappear on me and to just have you give up like that? It’s infuriating!”

“I’m sorry Plagg. Today has been a mess.” Adrien bowed his head, expecting Plagg to strike him again. Instead, he felt the small kwami of destruction nestle into his shirt pocket like he had down a million times before. Neither said a word beyond that.

“Adrien, if I could offer some advice?” Master Fu had rejoined him by the table by then. Gaining the blond’s attention, he continued, “You may want to stop by miss Dupain-Cheng’s home. The news is beginning to spread, and there will be a necessity for you there.” Adrien took no more convincing. He slipped on his ring, transformed and ran out of the shop. Night had fallen in the time between the fight and the city had never looked so dark without the Eiffel tower’s light but that only worked to his advantage as he took to the rooftops and sprinted off in the direction of Marinette’s family bakery.

“Master, is it wise to leave him with his miraculous? His emotional state is quite… delicate. If he were to uncover something he doesn't like-” Wayzz’ concerns were cut short as Master Fu cradled him in one hand.

“Adrien will be fine. But, like taking off a band-aid, it is best for him to face this upfront and deal with it now instead of avoiding it. It will hurt. But life without pain is not well lived.” Master Fu’s eyes darkened and Wayzz recognized his master recalling his own painful memories. The two fell into comfortable silence in their old masseuse shop and decided to settle in for the night soon after.

Chat Noir stopped on a rooftop just across from the bakery. In his mind, it was so simple. All he had to do was come here, that’s what he was told by Master Fu anyways. But the night hadn’t ended yet, his wounds were still fresh and seeing the bakery now still gave him terribly happy memories of the girl he’d never see again. It was almost too painful. Chat rubbed his head in a vain attempt to soothe a pounding headache he had and got ready to leap to the bakery’s door. That’s when he noticed a single police cruiser driving away from the bakery, Officer raincomprix at the wheel and his heart sank. He was too late. The police had found Marinette and already told her parents. How long was he in that damn shop with Master Fu!?

Chat was about to drop into a nearby alley to detransform when the trapdoor at the top of the bakery opened and Marinette’s mother stepped out onto the balcony. It took all of 10 seconds her her to meet Chat’s stare. And 3 more for chat to realize he’d been caught. If you were to ask Chat why he didn’t flee then and there he wouldn’t have an answer. Instead, he stood across from the bakery, stunned, as Marinette's mother eyed him with a tired, grief filled expression. She beckoned Chat over silently and the action spurred chat Noir to move. He leaped over the gap between them and landed on the bakery roof with a soft thud.

“E-excuse my interruption Mademoiselle.” Chat bowed halfheartedly, “I just... “ a sigh, “It was necessary to speak with you tonight due to some unfortunate events.”

“You don’t have to say anything Chat Noir.” Mme. Cheng placed a hand on Chat’s shoulder. “Officer Raincomprix just left. I’m sure you saw him.” Her hand slipped from his shoulder to cling to his back and suddenly Chat felt pulled into a tight embrace. Marinette’s mother sobbed into his suit and Chat couldn’t help but join her. He doubted he’d ever be done crying.

“I’m so sorry Mme. Cheng.” Chat gave a small squeeze and pulled away.

“I’ve told you before that just Sabine is fine with me.” M- Sabine laughed through her tears and flashed Chat a weak smile. He just stood there looking lost. Since when did she-

The thought process he would have gone through was interrupted as Marinette’s Father emerged from the trapdoor as well. Chat straightened up and tried to form some form of acknowledgment for the man.

“A-ah… Monsieur. I’ll assume you know as well?” The look on Marinette’s father’s face told Chat everything. “I’m so sorry. M. Dupain. I couldn’t save her.”

“Don’t be, son, and please call me Tom. You maybe weren’t able to save her but she saved you. And I know my daughter was satisfied with that.” Tom said, solemnly. Chat was lost again by what he said. Did that mean... “We should have said something after Stoneheart.” Tom’s voice snapped Chat out of thought. “Maybe she would have been more careful.”

“You… you two knew?” Chat looked between them with wide eyes and narrow pupils. A naturally cat-like expression of surprise.

Sabine sighed and wiped the last of her tears away. “Please come inside, Adrien, and we can talk about this more.” Tom had already started climbing down into Marinette’s room and Sabine soon followed him. It then hit Chat like a ton of bricks that not only did they know about Marinette. They knew about HIM!

Chat quickly scrambled down into Marinette’s room with tom and sabine. He found them sitting on Marinette's chaise with a small, locked box in their hands. He stood across from them, slowly taking in the sight of the room. It looked just like he had remembered from the time he had been over to practice for the gaming tournament except for a few glaring details. For one, there was a mess of fabrics and designs strewn about her workspace near her computer, as if she was in the middle of an important fashion project when she had to abandon it suddenly. The second? Oh yeah; his, that is to say, Adrien’s, face was EVERYWHERE. The walls, the computer desktop, there was a framed photo of his face on her table! Chat was silently taking in the mass of new information when he remembered his place and the people in the room with them. He cleared his throat.

“When… when did you figure it out?” Chat asked. Taking a seat in Marinette's computer chair as he felt energy sap from his body. He really exhausted himself and Plagg today, didn’t he?

“A parent will always notice the smallest changes in their child. Once we saw ladybug on the TV during the stoneheart incident, we knew our Marinette had become something more than we’d ever expected.” Tom said. He placed an arm around Sabine and hugged her closer.

“And me?” Chat asked in response. If they didn’t know during stoneheart then when?

“After The Gamer. Marinette was a nervous wreck around you for so long, but once you two started training there was an electric charge in the air. We could tell that the only way you two could work together like that is if you’d done it before. Then we saw the videos of your fight and the rest was simple.” Sabine explained. “And when she ran off today, she left this unlocked.” she gestured to the small box she was holding. The same box that had caused a fuss during Le chevalier noir’s attack. “It was easy to figure out what was going on when her diary was out and opened.”

“Her diary?” Chat looked on as Tom revealed the small book inside the box. The larger man stood and walked over to Chat, handing him the book before making to exit the room.

“There were things in there that she left for you, you know. From the beginning of the week, her entries seemed different, more confident in merging her different lives. I think she was going to tell you everything herself after things went back to normal.” Tom’s solemn tone was only deepened by the look he gave chat. “If anyone deserves to see it now, it’s you.”

“If you want, you can change back.” Sabine followed her husband to the door. “I don’t know what the things that give you your power are but from overhearing Marinette, they are living beings that require things like food so if you need anything while you’re up here just ask.” And without another word they were gone, leaving Chat alone in the room of his former friend and partner.

“Plagg, claws in…” Chat’s transformation melted away, leaving Adrien in his place.

“I think I’m gonna take those two up on their offer. Tonight has been… excessive.” Plagg waited for a response. When he received none and only watched his Chosen thumb the cover of Marinette’s diary absently he decided to carry on with his plan. Hopefully, they had camembert but for the first time in millennia, Plagg thought that it didn’t matter.

Adrien sighed and opened the diary to the entries starting from earlier that week. 

“I might as well… ‘Dear Diary’.”


End file.
